


Just relax and fall in love with me.

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Drinking, Falling In Love, First Love, Hate to Love, Hearbreaks, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mindfuck, Party, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, Swearing, University AU, Unrequited Love, but i read two books about it, but im not writing any cause i fucking suck at that, hope ya fucking enjoy this, i do go to college tho so im gonna put some similarities to it, i have never been to a university, there will be mentions of fucking, theyer like 18 or some shit like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to university was going to be fun... and yet all Kuroko sees is tongues down throats, energetic people, assessments, and an intriguing crimson haired male.<br/>After a series of events and self-discovery, Kuroko isn't sure if he'll be able to find love in his life. However, after meeting Akashi Seijuurou in more than one situation, he grows more agitated and unsure of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write another AkaKuro fanfic!  
> This time I'm planning on writing 9 chapters for a university AU since I have 9 days away from school and a Uni AU plan.  
> There will be ooc moment (example, Kuroko swearing) but they're in university so they're like 18 now and there might have been a few personality changes from when they were 15/16/17  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this! Some chapters may be longer than others but it all just depends on how much time I had to write. If I end up writing too much, I will most likely split it into two chapters so that means there can be more than 9 chapters!  
> First time writing a daily update fic so I hope you guys like it!

It was going to be fun.

There will be parties nearly ever single night. There will be chicks and guys to hook up with for a one night stand. Alcohol and relaxed teachers. The room-mate will probably end up being someone you already know or someone who will talk to you so you don't seem like a loner. 

'It's going to be fun' was what his father said and that's why the first thing Kuroko saw when he walked in was Kagami shoving his tongue down his "brother's" throat. "Next time you plan on getting so close hang a warning on the door." Kuroko frowned and threw his bags on the bed, already making his way back out. He did not want to hear Kagami's poor excuses like 'Oh I tripped and somehow ended up making out with him' (Yes, he did try that excuse once). Instead of unpacking his bags while knowing that those two are making out behind him, Kuroko knew it would be best to go around the campus and see what it's like. He had only seen it from the outside but now that he was inside, it felt much more bigger. 

The corridor was wide enough to let people walk past each other but if you were in a rush, you would have to pray for it to be empty. His room was on the second floor and they had already set out name plates on them. Most rooms had two people sharing while some had a room for themselves (for example, the totally spoiled kids whose parents are loaded).  The room in front of him had some guy called Kasamatsu and Kise, the room to his right had Akashi and Mibuchi, while the room to his left had Riko and Hyuuga. Hopefully, none of them were too loud. 

As Kuroko walked past their rooms he noted how there was already noise coming from the room opposite. Sighing, he decided to walk around the place until he found the canteen. Tables, chairs, trays, and food. Nothing special and yet something unusual for Kuroko. Being in university felt kind of unreal. Was it because none of his relatives couldn't be with him today? 

About an hour and a coffee later, Kuroko found himself back in his room. Kagami and Himuro were gone and all the bags were left untouched. "He's making me do it all, isn't he?" Glancing at the note next to the massive black bag, Kuroko knew what it meant. Kagami had agreed to clean up his stuff on the first day but he already left a note saying how he won't be back 'till late. Kuroko walked over to his bag and started unpacking. First was the cork board that he immediately set up on his desk. He stuck some photos on it and took out his laptop. Then the books, writing pads, stick-it notes, etc. After two long hours, he had managed to unpack his bags. 

A knock on the door made he stop. He dropped his now empty bag on his bed and opened the door. "Hello~! I live opposite you with my high school friend! My name is Kise Ryouta and I'm a part time model and a part time student! Don't go falling for my looks 'cause I'm already taken! Nice to meet'cha!" A tall blonde waved and grinned at him... a grin way too bright. 

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you too." He waved a little and watched as the blonde reached out to grab his arms. Quickly, Kuroko stepped back and kept on looking at Kise. "I'm sorry but I'm a little busy. Could you leave?"

"Ehh? But we only just met!" The blond whined until he heard the door behind him open. "Actually, I've gotta go! See ya later, Kurokocchi!" was all the blond said before rushing away from the raven haired male. 

The rest of the day dragged and dragged. Kuroko just stayed in his room for the whole evening and didn't bother going out to get food. Kagami had some snack bars and Kuroko deserved some after unpacking his childhood friend's bags out of pure boredom.

* * *

 

It was Kuroko's first day and he felt exhausted. He had stayed up late reading his favourite novel and only got 3 hours of sleep. "Shit. Shit where's my shirt? I prepared it last night. Kagami-kun, have you seen my shirt?"

"Huh? You're holding it in your hand." Kagami raised his brow and watched as his blue haired friend seemed to only realise that he was holding everything in his hands, ready to shower. "I'm gonna go get you a cup of coffee so don't fall asleep in the shower."

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'm not tired enough to actually fall asleep in random pla- coffee? Just don't add too much sugar. Oh but ask them to add milk to it." Kuroko threw his clothes and in the bathroom and turned to look at Kagami. "Just add some sugar but not too much okay? Thanks!" He smiled and walked back into the bathroom, nearly tripping over his own clothes. After a painful shower of being unsure if he used shower gel or not, Kuroko got dressed and walked out just in time to see Kagami return with his coffee. "Thanks."

"What time do you start English?"

"Around 10 why?" Kuroko looked up from his shoes to Kagami. 

"It's 10:30 already." Kagami glanced at the clock then watched as Kuroko nearly tripped over his own feet while trying to put his shoes on as well as not spill his drink. "Just don't spill your drink on anyone."

"I wouldn't do that." Kuroko shut the door behind him and rushed to English. He had 10 more minutes until he was far too late to go to class. He would have to grab the missed work from his teacher. He'll also have a limited choice of spaces. As he thought about all this, he didn't realise that there was someone turning towards the door too. He glanced up just in time to feel himself trip over his undid shoelaces. His drink falling forward along with his body. 

A splash, a gasp, and a curse were all enough to tell Kuroko what has happened. He straightened up just in time to recover and saw his coffee all over a red shirt worn by a crimson haired male with the most amazing heterochromatic eyes. "Sorry!" he blurted out as the eyes glanced up at him ."I'm so sorry oh my god! I was warned but then I was late and my shoes so I tripped and my drink spilt! I-"

"Calm down. I have no idea what you mean but it's fine. I was already late anyway." The male in front of him looked more concerned about the state of Kuroko rather than himself. Kuroko let out his breath and quickly recovered his thoughts. 

"I apologise. I had about 3 hours of sleep and rushed to get here. I'm sorry. I can get you your lunch as an apology or pay you for cleaning this. I'm really sorry." He bowed his head down and slumped his shoulders, wanting to just shrink. 

"I said it's fine. I wasn't look either and I could have dodged the drink. However, if you still want to repay me, then lets both skip English today and we can get coffee together." The crimson haired male put his hand on his hip and watched the other male with a small smirk. "You could also start by introducing yourself."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I'll pay for your coffee!" Kuroko straightened up and rubbed the nape of his neck. 

"Let me just change my shirt then, Kuroko-kun. I'm Akashi Seijuurou. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Akashi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it then! They will only meet this chapter and in the next chapter, there will be a bit more information about Kuroko and Aomine will make his appearance. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, leave some Kudos and maybe a comment to tell me what you would like to see, what you liked, and how you think I could have made this better!  
> Thanks!  
> (if you want to privately tell me something or if you think this fic is worth fanart or maybe anything that I would totally get all happy about, then you can tell me on either Tumblr (Schemingcat.tumblr.com) or Twitter (twitter.com/Akashicchis)! Thanks!)


	2. I'm guessing you want this book too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going out for lunch with Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko tries to forget but ends up meeting the crimson haired male yet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda late with this chapter but oh well

"I'm not very fond of bitter coffee." Akashi frowned as Kuroko said to not add any sugar to their coffees. Akashi had finished changing and met up with Kuroko in a nearby cafe, only to find the other male ordering coffee without any sugar in it. 

"You can just put some in yourself. They usually make you pay extra for coffee with not enough sugar. Sometimes they even add too much of it so it's best to just put the sugar in yourself." Kuroko glanced at Akashi then grabbed their coffees and walked over to the condiments unit. "They also give you white sugar while brown sugar is more healthy." He put their coffees down and smiled at Akashi. "We can drink our coffee as we walk around."

Sighing, Akashi sweetened his coffee and patiently waited for Kuroko to finish with his coffee. As they walked out, they both agreed to walk through the nearby park that would lead them back to the dorms. "I didn't think you would be the type to like books, Akashi-kun."

"Really?" Akashi sipped at his coffee, his heterochromatic eyes narrowing as he looked at Kuroko. "Why not?" He asked and watched as Kuroko shrugged, taking a sip of his own drink. 

"Don't know. Just felt like you wouldn't read books. Especially not light novels..." He looked up at Akashi and smiled a little. "But I guess I was wrong and you're actually far more interesting." He added and Akashi looked back up. 

* * *

 

"It wasn't a date. I just bought him a drink as an apology." Kuroko glared at Kagami as he sat on his bed. He got back a few minutes ago and Kagami was already asking questions about Akashi. He saw them walking together through a window and waited for Kuroko to say something before he asked about Akashi.

"Oh. So next time you'll suck his dick as an apology?" Kagami raised his brow and continued to look at Kuroko.

"I'm not you." 

"Lets end this here now. You just got him a drink as an apology. I get it." Kagami frowned at Kuroko's smirk. "Anyway, Himuro and I are going out for a party in two weeks and I was wondering if you'll want to come with us."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami and shrugged. "I'll see if I'm busy or not. Doesn't your class start soon?" Kuroko asked and pointed to the clock on their wall.

"I was just about to leave!" Kagami yelled as he nearly tripped over his own feet in a hurry. 

The rest of the day was boring. His other classes lacked a spark and soon, Kuroko found himself sleeping. The next day, Kuroko arrived in English (on time this time) and sat in the first free seat he saw, which was near the front and on the right. It lacked the usual light novel protagonist feeling... Many students started filling up the class and he soon saw the crimson haired male walk in. He sat on the left near the front... they probably won't work together this year. Or so Kuroko thought. "Kuroko-kun and Akashi-kun! You two missed yesterdays lesson so I'm going to pair you two up and have you write the same thing everyone else is writing. A 500 word story about anything you want. It's due in next week." The teacher smiled while Kuroko only frowned. He wasn't great at working with someone he didn't want to pair up with... especially after he has spilt coffee on that someone. 

At the end, Kuroko quickly rushed out of the room and went back to his dorm, expecting to see Kagami making out but to his surprise (pleasant surprise) Kagami was hanging up some posters on the walls. "I see you're making a little bit of effort on decorating our room." He slightly smiled then turned to his books. "I already have a story to write for next week and I'm paired up with Akashi-kun. You know, the guy I split my coffee on."

"How unlucky. You have to write a story while I need to already write assignments and prepare for a test." Kagami frowned and turned to look at Kuroko. 

Kuroko just glanced at him. "You're the one who picked what you want to study, not me." He turned towards the door and sighed. "Anyway, I forgot to bring a book from my house and I need it to write. I'll be in the library. I probably won't be back until late since it's already quite late." He was about to walk out when he felt something hit his head. When he looked at the ground he saw a snack bar. 

He picked it up and looked up, confused. "For when you get hungry." Was all Kagami said before going back to putting up the posters. Kuroko quickly thanked him and made his way out. 

The library was quite close. It was closer than the cafe but further away than English. It took him about 10 minutes to get there and by the time he walked through the entrance it was already getting darker. Luckily the library was open until late at night so he had time to actually get some notes from the book. After searching for what seemed like ages, he found the book he was looking for. However, just before he grabbed it, another hand snatched it. "I'm guessing you want this book too, Kuroko-kun." 

A similar voice that made Kuroko nearly immediately turn his head around. "You're right, Akashi-kun." He stared at the narrowed heterochromatic eyes and frowned a little. "I think I'm just going to look for a different one.."

He heard a low chuckle. "I'm sure you won't mind sharing though. If we both want to use it, we can just sit together, can't we?" Akashi smiled in a way that made Kuroko suddenly forget that he could decline the offer. Without waiting for an answer, Akashi starting walking towards the few tables nearby while Kuroko unconsciously followed. "This can also be a great opportunity to start working on our first piece of work, isn't it?" Kuroko nodded and sat down next to Akashi.

"What should we write about?" He asked and at the same time, the two of them heard a sound they did not wish to hear. 

_"Shut up. Someone might hear us."_

_"You're the one being so noisy and slow! Just hurry up!"_

Akashi glanced at Kuroko who glanced back, both of them faintly blushing. Lowering his voice, Akashi spoke up again. "I think we should leave this for another time, Kuroko-kun. I can't really concentrate on my work with all the moaning and gasping right around the corner." He smiled yet again and waited for Kuroko to say something. 

Kuroko, on the other hand, had no idea what to say. He didn't really want to meet up with Akashi again (he felt odd while around the other male) but he didn't really want to work with the 'moaning and gasping right around the corner'. "We could always just ignore them and do our work. It might be useful." He looked down at the book and his notebook, unsure of whether he wanted to work in this environment. 

"Well, if you're fine with it then I'm fine with it too. Want to start?"

* * *

 

"You're trying to tell me that you worked with that Akashi guy on your story while some guys were fucking and that I shouldn't laugh?" Kagami asked as he tried to hold back his laughter at the now blushing Kuroko who was laying on his bed, face stuffed in a pillow. "I can't believe you! Oh my god this is the best thing I've heard so far! I'm gonna tell Himuro about this!" He finally chuckled, then laughed. 

Kuroko groaned and buried his face in the pillow even more. 

After Kagami had calmed down, Kuroko decided to just go to sleep. He felt exhausted and he was supposed to meet with Akashi in two days to continue writing their story about two guys who hunted the library while in reality, they were normal students who loved to play pranks. 

After about a week, when they handed their work in, Kuroko quickly walked away as far from Akashi as he could. He wasn't sure why, but he felt odd while around the other male. He would always feel slightly hotter and his mind wouldn't focus. He deemed Akashi bad for his health. He walked back to his dorm, got changed and went out for coffee with Kise and Kasamatsu whom he met while searching for food in the canteen. 

"So how are things with this Akashi guy?" Kasamatsu asked as they got closer to the cafe. "You said you finished your work but isn't he good at writing? Shouldn't you work with him more then?"

Kuroko sighed. "He is good and working with him is great but I can't think properly when around him. I always feel hotter around him and I keep on thinking about him when I walk past the library or when I walk into English. There's also a few things that just immediately remind me of him..." He looked at Kise and Kasamatsu who seemed to agree on something that Kuroko didn't know about. "Well, I hope I don't see him for the weekend."

"Really?" Kise asked with a small smile. When they walked in to the cafe, he quickly turned to Kuroko. "You said he had crimson hair and different coloured eyes, right?" When Kuroko nodded, Kise moved a little and pointed to a crimson haired waiter in the cafe. "You don't mean him, do you?"

Kuroko froze. He was about to turn around when Akashi turned to look at him and fondly smiled. "Looks like we meet again, Kuroko-kun." 

"Ah, yeah. Nice to see you too." He quickly mumbled and walked towards a free table, leaving Kise to ask Akashi too many questions. Since Kuroko already told Kasamatsu what coffee he liked, they both ordered his coffee before walking over to the table, Akashi already going back to work. "I think I'm going to stop coming here to get coffee." Kuroko frowned and watched as Akashi walked around the cafe. He moved swiftly and when he turned around, Kuroko's eyes travelled to his backside.

"You know, Kurokocchi, I think you're sick." Kise grinned, thinking of the same thing as Kasamatsu.  _Love sick_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to end chapters and I wasn't sure what I wanted to put in this chapter. Also, no Aomine showing up as said in the previous end note... but he will appear in the next chapter because the next chapter includes the party  
> yay


	3. Make out with me because my ex is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties.   
> Kuroko's ex.  
> Unfortunately for Kuroko, Akashi is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write this yesterday but I spent the whole day making an RP blog and I wrote like... a lot (Im also picky about themes so it took me ages to find one).  
> However, I did start writing this chapter but then it messed up, it got deleted, and I was too tired of writing to actually write it out again.   
> Anyway, I'm going to upload two chapters today so yay! ^-^  
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter  
> (there might me spelling mistakes and just mistakes because im writing it then uploading it. I do check it over to find mistakes but i still might miss some)

After a long week of avoiding Akashi, Kuroko was exhausted. He would always leave English as quick as he could and always make his way back to the dorms. For lunch he'd just go with Kise and Kasamatsu to the canteen and he avoided going to the cafe. It was exhausting. He had no idea why his heart would pound faster whenever he saw Akashi. Surely, he didn't feel attracted to the other male and that should have been obvious. The reason why him and his ex broke up was because Kuroko felt nothing with him... or with any other people. He was sure he was just aromantic. Kuroko is still sure that he is. 

"Kuroko? Come on, Kise is waiting!" Kagami shouted through the open door and Kuroko looked up at him. Surely enough, Kise was standing behind Kagami with a wide grin on his face. Kuroko smiled back and got up, ready to leave for the party. 

* * *

  
The party was much more than Kuroko had expected. It was in a massive house (owned by some rich kid called Hanamiya) and there were lights everywhere. There was even neon paint scattered around. "What's with the paint?" Kuroko turned to Kise who was already holding a can of red neon paint. 

"To make it more fun! Come on, lets see your face and arms!" Kise grinned and Kuroko shrugged, it was only paint and it was Friday. He'd get it off by Monday. He watched as Kise took out a paintbrush (Kise had loads of them since he was interested in art) and started making patterns on Kuroko. "I know a great design for you!" Was all he said as he quickly made the design that went from Kuroko's face, down his neck and onto his arm. It only took Kise a mere 5 minutes and as soon as he was done, he turned to Kagami and Himuro. 

Kuroko waited until they were finished and watched as Kise drew  tiger stripes on Kagami and a white dragon on Himuro. According to Himuro, they both had a similar design. The place was filled with people and as soon as you walked in, there was flashing lights everyone and music way too loud to hear anyone. Kuroko walked around with Kise as Himuro and Kagami decided to go play drunk truth or dare with some other guys. "Ah, Kurokocchi?" Kise suddenly turned to him with a small smile. 

"What?" Kuroko asked, loudly enough for Kise to hear. The music and lights were starting to make him feel slightly dizzy. 

Kise leaned in close to Kuroko before speaking. "My boyfriend said he's coming today so I said I'll meet him in about an hour. Hope you don't mind! For the time being, lets go get drinks!" He grinned and left no choice for Kuroko before dragging him over to the table filled with alcohol. "Here, drink this! It isn't all that strong but it tastes amazing! Hanamiya is great at cocktails so he made some for tonight. Most of them are probably spiked with some of the stuff he has but I know a guy who works with him so he made some that aren't spike, you know, for safety." Kise grinned and handed Kuroko a red drink. "Don't worry about the glasses, leave them here." Kise said before getting his own drink. 

After 5 different drinks offered by Kise, Kuroko was already getting more dizzy. Kuroko had no idea how long he had been here but something told him that it was already an hour. "Oh! There's my boyfriend! Aominecchi!!" Kise yelled and Kuroko turned around, the name sounding too familiar. When he saw a tanned male in a shirt and jeans, he quickly turned away and started walking away. 

"I need the toilet, Kise-kun! I'll be back in a bit!" He walked through the crowd and soon enough, he ended up being in the bathroom. He checked his own reflection in the mirror and noticed how the paint was already slightly smudged. 

* * *

 

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Are you okay?" Kise asked as he approached Kuroko who was by the drinks. "You suddenly left when Aominecchi showed up so I got a little worried." 

"I'm fine. I just felt a bit dizzy. Also, I already knew Aominecchi.." He frowned a little, unsure if Kise already knew or not. 

Judging by his face, Kise already found out. "Oh yeah! Aominecchi saw you walking away and asked if you were okay! I was so surprised that you guys knew each other! He said you guys dated in High School too! Looks like I won't have to introduce you guys then!" He grinned and patted Kuroko's hair. "And unless you're fine with it, I won't force you to talk to him!" 

Kuroko smiled a little and gently pushed Kise's hand away. "It got a little awkward between us so I'd rather not talk to him.."  _Especially after the fact that once they finished High School, Aomine admitted still having feelings for Kuroko._

Kise said something and left but unfortunately, Kuroko didn't quite hear him. 

For about 10 minutes, Kuroko just stayed in one place and drank water and a few other drinks that were being offered. He was thinking of leaving the party when he suddenly saw Aomine walking towards him. 

He either acted because of alcohol or he really thought that was the best choice but Kuroko quickly turned to his left, grabbed the first person's arm, and pulled them towards himself. "Make out with me because my ex is here!" He almost immediately wanted to take it back. He still grasped at the familiar crimson head's arm but his eyes were wide with shock. 

Akashi just smirked (Kuroko hoped they both were too drunk to actually remember anything from this night). "Well, if you wish."

He leaned forward and Kuroko closed his eyes on instinct, waiting for Akashi to move. It felt like an eternity (Why would it though? It was only a kiss.) but soon, Kuroko felt cold lips press against his, two hands grabbing his arms and pulling him forward. 

* * *

 

"Please stop laughing, Kagami-kun. Your laugh is always too loud when it comes to things like that." Kuroko groaned and threw his pillow at Kagami who refused to stop laughing. 

Kagami caught it and sat up, taking a deep breath in the process. "You bought him coffee then tried to avoid him but ended up working with him. Afer that you tried to avoid him and last night you told him to make out with you! I'm sorry but this is hilarious! Do you like that guy or do you hate him 'cause it seems like you actua-"

"I don't like him. I never -" A knock on the door interrupted Kuroko and after glancing at Kagami, he knew he was the one that had to get up. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a tall male with quite long-ish hair. He had long lashed, Kuroko noted. He liked long lashed (he was pretty sure Akashi had long lashes). "Yes?"

The tall male smiled, and glanced from the door next to theirs to Kuroko. "You must be Kuroko-kun, right?" When Kuroko nodded his head, the raven haired male continued. "Sei-chan... Akashi Seijuurou, was too embarrassed and too hungover to come and say this but he wants to apologise for what happened last night. He was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with him as an apology as well." 

"Oh, that..." Kuroko felt his cheeks heat up and quickly looked down. "Tell him that I would love to." The raven haired male smiled and walked away, Kuroko quickly closing the door and avoiding the look from Kagami. "I forgot to mention that after he kissed me, we got a little too into it and he..."

"He what?" 

"He grabbed my butt,okay? Now let me go to sleep because I just agreed to go out on a date with him." Kuroko ignored the laughter coming from Kagami and layed back down in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say that it will take kuroko time to actually accept the fact that he likes Akashi while Akashi doesn't even try to hide it.   
> Next chapter: their first date is about to happen! Kuroko is stressed out. He still 'doesn't' like Akashi.  
> He does begin to doubt his feelings after their date though.


	4. I actually am trying to flirt with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Akashi go out for dinner on a Sunday.   
> Kuroko finds out more about Akashi.  
> He also finds out how Akashi feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally never planned a date in any of my fics that I have written/planned but have a chapter where they go on a date.   
> Also, grammar and spelling mistakes might happen because I only ever check this once for mistakes but never see them all until later.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"Do I look good?" Kuroko asked as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had put on some simple clothes but he kept on asking the same question over and over again. 

Kagami groaned from his bed. "Why do you care? This isn't even a date, is it?"

Kuroko froze. It wasn't a date. Or at least he didn't call it a date. "Well, no. I do care about my looks though." He answered and fixed his hair. 

"Shouldn't you hurry up though? He said he's going to pick you up at 6. It's ten to already." 

"Wait. Already?!" Kuroko quickly walked out the bathroom and looked at Kagami then at the clock. 

Another groan came from Kagami while Kuroko quickly went over to his bed to put his jacket on. "You're hopeless."

Kuroko quickly walked to the door and put his shoes on just to hear a knock on the door. "I'll be back later! Do I still have paint on me?"

"You look perfectly fine. I'm sure Akashi will fall for you straight away."

Kuroko glared at Kagami and opened the door to be greeted by the crimson haired male. "Akashi-kun! Lets go! You already met Kagami-kun yesterday and he's still talking nonsense." He smiled and shut the door behind him. They both started walking and Kuroko turned to look at Akashi. "So, where are we going?"

After a few second, Akashi finally answered. "Mibuchi, the guy who you talked to yesterday, recommended me a restaurant a while back so I was thinking about going there. It's not too far. Further away than the cafe but still quite close." He glanced over at Kuroko who seemed to remember something. 

"This reminds me... do you work at that cafe?" He turned to look forward after asking, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to even ask... or know the answer. 

Akashi raised a brow and turned to look forward too. "Hm? Are you that interested in me?" He chuckled as he saw Kuroko faintly blush then smiled. "One of my friends' father owns the place so he offered me a job offer. I work there ever single night. Sometimes I come in after English classes to get extra money." He glanced at Kuroko again, not wanting to look away. He saw Kuroko nod a little, listening to what Akashi was saying. "Do you work anywhere?"

Kuroko looked over at Akashi and shook his head. "No. I'm looking for a job though. I need money to pay for university only since I plan on moving back to my parents' house after I'm finished."He stopped, then smiled. "Are you that interested in me?"

Akashi smirked, knowing that Kuroko was simply repeating what Akashi said. "Yes I am, Kuroko-kun."

Soon enough, they had arrived at the restaurant. It didn't look really big on the outside. "This is the place." However, it looked bit in the inside. A waiter approached them and asked if they needed help. "My name is Akashi Seijuurou and I made a reservation for two on Saturday." The waiter looked down at the reservation book and nodded, leading them over to a table. "What would you like to drink?"Akashi asked as he turned to look at Kuroko. 

"Just water please." 

"Two waters please."

* * *

"The food here is delicious." Kuroko noted as he drank his milkshake that he had ordered as a desert. They both were finished with their food and were now sitting at the table.

"I'm glad that you liked it. How about you tell me more about yourself now?" Akashi leaned forward a little and looked down at his own drink. He ordered a vanilla milkshake just like Kuroko has without really thinking about it. 

Kuroko looked back at Akashi and smiled a little. "There's nothing too interesting about me. I just plan on writing novels and light novels once I finish university."

"I could publish your books if they're good." Akashi smirked as he saw Kuroko's eyes slightly widen.

"Really? How?"

It confused Akashi a little that Kuroko asked. "My father owns a publishing company. I could recommend your books to him." He should have known, right? Unless... "You have heard of the Akashi company, right?"

Suddenly, Kuroko froze. He blinked then put down his drink. "Wait... you're  _the_ Akashi?" After seeing Akashi slightly frown he looked down, embarrassed. "Oh my God I never realised this. I mean, I knew that he had a son but I would have never guessed it was you!" _  
_

"You do realise that I'm Akashi Seijuurou, right? It's in my name." Akashi waited for Kuroko to look up before continuing. "Everyone that meets me just realises straight away. Red hair and eyes plus I'm called Akashi." Kuroko kind of nodded then frowned.

"I think your hair is more crimson and your eyes are heterochromatic. The gold caught me off guard and I no longer knew who you were." He gently pouted and looked out the window, 

"...Do you think it's weird?" 

The question caught Kuroko off guard. He turned to look at Akashi who was resting his head at the back of his palms. "Huh?"

Akashi slightly smiled. Whether it was just a simple smile or a sad one, Kuroko didn't know. However, he did know that depending on how he answers, it might upset Akashi. "The way my eyes are different colours."

Kuroko wasn't sure how to answer that."Not really. If they were just crimson, I feel like you'd look younger. You look grown up with these eyes." Akashi continued to look at him. His heterochromatic eyes seemed as if they were trying to analyse every single think Kuroko did. "I like your eyes. If it makes you feel any better, I could stare at them all day and never get bored."

Akashi simply tilted his head and smiled. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" He chuckled while Kuroko blushed. "I'm just joking. Thank you. Usually people say it's odd and weird." He then looked Kuroko straight in the eyes, a smile still visible on his head. "I could stare at your eyes all day too."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Yes. I actually am trying to flirt with you. I'm secretly hoping you fall for me."

Kuroko blushed, unsure if he should continue to look at Akashi or look away. He decided to go with the former. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Hearing that, Akashi frowned a little. "No. I'm completely serious. I like you. I guess you could call it love at first sight." He sighed and looked away from Kuroko. "I don't mind if you don't like me back but..." He paused, then continued, "think about your answer first."

"I'm not sure how I feel. I don't really want to fall in love you with but I'm confused about my own feelings. Just give me time, okay?" Kuroko smiled a little and took a sip of his milkshake.

Akashi nodded his head and drank a bit of his milkshake too. "Okay. Oh but... I'm not a very patient person."

* * *

 

"So... Akashicchi has a crush on your and you're not sure how you feel because you were sure you were aromantic but you are starting to doubt it." Kise explained the whole situation in a way that put Kuroko's explanation to shame.

"Yeah.."

"Hm.." Kise looked from his wardrobe to Kuroko who was sitting on Kise's bed. "Just see how it all goes. I'm sure you'll figure out your feelings sooner or later."

"But he said he's not a very patient person."

Kise just laughed then grinned."That can just help you sort your feelings out! Only a true loves kiss can thaw a frozen heart!"

Kuroko smiled and shook his head a little. "Are you trying to say I have a heart of ice?" When Kise's grin faltered, Kuroko just chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this chapter by doing the dialogue first then the descriptions and stuff and it took me less time to write..  
> anyway! Hope everyone likes the chapter!


	5. I know it sounds weird but can I sleep with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has a guest.  
> Kise also has a guest.  
> Kuroko finds out Akashi lives next door and Akashi doesn't mind letting Kuroko stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter about Kuroko slowly realising that yes, he does like Akashi and no, he does not want to admit that.  
> im too tired to actually look for mistakes since i had a busy day so please dont mind them. i will proabbly change them once i wake up so yeah...  
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Kise-kun, I'm trying to walk into my classroom. I have English right now and you waiting here like a puppy isn't helping." Kuroko sighed as Kise stood next to the door to the classroom. He said he wanted to talk to Akashi after English so he could find out if the other really liked Kuroko. Especially since Kuroko said he wasn't sure whether he liked Akashi or not. 

Kise turned to look at Kuroko, pouting. "But Kurokocchi!"

Frowning, Kuroko held up a finger. "No buts." With that, Kise nodded his head, waved a little, and started walking back to the dorms. 

Sighing, Kuroko walked into the classroom. He glanced at Akashi's seat and upon seeing that it was free, he walked over and sat down in it. Kise said to sit down and see what Akashi does. He said it might prove something but... Kuroko forgot about what it might mean. It was something about how he would react or... well, it was something about Akashi. 

After about 5 minutes, Akashi walked into the class. He looked at Kuroko's seat (Kuroko mentally noted) then looked over at his seat. His eye slightly widened but then quickly narrowed. He walked over and tapped Kuroko's shoulder.  "Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko turned around with a smile. "What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"You do realise that this is my seat, right?" Akashi glanced over at the table then back at Kuroko who only continued to smile. 

"I didn't know that we had special seats in which we have to sit all year." Kuroko answered with a small smirk. Akashi quickly glanced at his watch before sighing and sitting down next to Kuroko, taking his notebook out and then turning to look at Kuroko. "Decided to sit next to me?"

"I just wanted to sit next to my beloved Tetsuya." Akashi simply smirked and enjoyed the way Kuroko blushed and almost immediately looked away. 

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko. Would you mind if Tatsuya came over for the night?" Kagami suddenly asked as Kuroko was about to start reading one of his favourite novels. He was sitting up on his bed and he had his phone in his hand.

"It depends." Kuroko gently smiled and started speaking again before Kagami could even open his mouth. "On whether you guys decided to be loud or not."

"I-" Kagami cut himself off, his face nearly matching his hair as he fumbled with his phone, not sure how to reply. "Well..."

Kuroko sighed and spared Kagami more embarrassment. "I'll just ask Kise if I can stay in his room tonight. Don't worry."

"Thanks!"

* * *

 

Kuroko knocked on Kise's door, waiting for the blond to open it. Once he did, Kise had a look of surprise on his face. "Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, Kise-kun. I was wondering if you'd have any space for me. Kagami-kun decided to have a guest tonight and I just wanted to-" he was almost immediately cut off by Kise, a look of guilt on his face.

"Sorry Kurokocchi! I already asked Kasamatsu to go to his friend for the night since Aominecchi is coming over!"

"Oh." Kuroko slowly nodded his head. He didn't expect that to happen nor did he expect Kise to already be this close with Aomine. Then again, they were going out, weren't they? "Okay. I'll just go to -"

"Maybe Akashicchi will let you stay in his room!"

After being cut off again, Kuroko gently frowned... then the words processed in his head. "Akashi-kun?"

"Yeah! His room is right next to yours so I don't think there'll be a problem!"

"Eh? He lives.." Kuroko turned around, checking the name plates which were by each room. Surely enough, there was one which said 'Akashi Seijuurou' and 'Mibuchi Reo' on them... and they were by the room which was right next to Kuroko's room.  "I... I never noticed." He mumbled then turned to look at Kise who only grinned.

"Really? Well, just ask him!"

"Thank you anyway, Kise-kun."

"You're welcome! See you tomorrow!" Kise waved and shut the door as soon as Kuroko turned around. After finally getting the courage to knock (it was only Akashi's room. Kuroko had no reason to feel nervous about that. Not like... he liked Akashi, did he?) Kuroko stood outside the door and waited for Akashi to open. 

Once he did open the door, he looked at Kuroko in confusion. "Kuroko-kun? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Kuroko didn't know what to say. It was as if his mind froze. Was he scared? Akashi gently reached his hand out, probably to wave it in front of Kuroko's face to see if he was responding, but Kuroko quickly blurted out the first thing he could think of. "I was wondering if you could let me sleep with you!"

"So soon? I thought you weren't sure if you liked me." Smirking, Akashi moved his hand back down and watched as Kuroko suddenly became flustered. 

"I meant as in sleep in your room... My room is being taken over by a couple and Kise-kun already got his room-mate out." He explained and looked down at his feet, embarrassed but also a little worried. 

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm working on some stuff right now so I can't really talk to you but you can stay." Akashi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, not minding the fact that Kuroko would stay there with him. 

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"Sei-chan? Which shirt would look better?" Mibuchi Reo, the guy who Kuroko met after the party, asked as he held up two shirt up. One dark violet one and one grey one.

Akashi turned from his work and looked over at the shirts as if analysing every little flaw they had, the deciding. "The dark violet one. It suits your eyes."

Mibuchi gently nodded his head as he continued to look at the shirts in the mirror, the looked over at Kuroko, his long lashes slightly lowering. "Which one do you think?"

"I agree with Akashi-kun. It would suit your eyes better than the other one." Kuroko watched as Mibuchi looked back at the shirts, then gnelty nodded his head as if confirming something. 

"Thank you!" He smiled at the two of them then went back to looking through his wardrobe.

After a few minutes, Kuroko finally finished reading his book. He placed it beside him on the bed and looked over at Akashi who was typing away on his laptop. He was typing quite fast compared to Kuroko and he was always looking through books, tabs, and... just all kinds of things. It looked professional of him. "Akashi-kun?"

"What is it?" Akashi didn't stop typing, he just continued tapping away as if he simply was answering a child, a mere automatic response. 

"How long will you be working on your work?" It was quiet but Kuroko sighed, already starting to get bored of just sitting around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mibuchi looking from Kuroko to Akashi. "I mean, I don't mind how long you work just.."

"You're starting to get bored of just sitting here and reading books?" Akashi suddenly stopped writing, closed everything, and shut his laptop off before turning around to face Kuroko, a small smirk on his face. "I actually just finished sending the email with the work to my father so I'm free."

"I see."

Akashi stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Kuroko, far enough for them to not touch, but close enough for Kuroko to suddenly blush. "Also, Reo and I don't have anything for you to sleep on so you'd have to share a bed with one of us. Since Reo is much bigger than me, it'd be easier for us two to fit on a bed. Would you mind if we shared a bed?" He moved his face a little closer to Kuroko's, his eyes gently narrowing, waiting for Kuroko to respond. When Kuroko just nodded (and gulped) Akashi smirked.  "I see. That's great then."

* * *

 

Patience was one of Akashi's strong points but laying in bed with Kuroko who kept on turning and fixing his pillows, finally got a little annoying. Kuroko felt how Akashi ran his hand through his hair and heard him sigh."Kuroko-kun... Can you not fall asleep?"

Kuroko bit his lip, a little worried that Akashi would soon make him sleep on the floor. Instead of trying to think of an excuse, Kuroko just told Akashi the truth (kind of expecting Akashi to see right through his lie). "I'm sorry but... I usually sleep with a pillow to hug but I don't have that here."

"Ah..." A moment of silence made Kuroko want to actually offer to sleep on the floor himself but was soon caught off guard by Akashi's proposal. "You can just... hug me if you are struggling to fall asleep."

After about a minute, and Akashi sighing at Kuroko's indecisiveness, Mibuchi decided to speak up. "Please just hug Sei-chan, Tetsu-chan. I'm trying to fall asleep and it's a little hard when the two of you keep talking."

Quietly and slowly, Kuroko turned around to face Akashi and wrapped his arm around him, his face bright red (fortunately for Kuroko, it was already dark). "I'm sorry."

Akashi wrapped his own arms around Kuroko and turned so he was facing him, blushing as well. "Goodnight, Kuroko-kun."

"Goodnight, Akashi-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, kuroko will finally accept the fact that yes, he does like Akashi.  
> also, no, he wont get the chance to confess and i might even put some angst in there. :3  
> hope ya enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Please don't. Just don't say anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finally accepts the fact that he has a crush on Akashi.  
> He does want to confess but something came up and now he refuses to go out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter is just angst. I'm serious. Anyone who has read my other fics should know that when it comes to angst, I can write it all damn time.   
> Happiness everywhere and suddenly BAM angst. Heart breaking angst that I cry over while writing.   
> You're gonna hate me. Enjoy the chapter that I won't bother checking over for mistakes 'cause I want to try and write two chapters today.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your room last night but I must be going now. I have a few things to do and I need to be in my room." Kuroko gently bowed his head and waited for Akashi to reply before straightening up again.

"You're welcome. You can come back whenever you want." Akashi smiled at Kuroko and narrowed his eyes before speaking again. "...Also, have you found your answer yet?"

Gulping, Kuroko answered then gently bit his lip. "...I haven't. Please give me more time."

Akashi simply frowned and let out a quiet sigh. "Just make sure you really think about it." He lead Kuroko towards the door and just before the door was shut, Kuroko heard Mibuchi saying something to Akashi.

* * *

 

"Are you trying to tell me that you shared the same bed as Akashi guy, felt like your heart was going to burst out, and you still don't know whether you like him or not?" Kagami looked at Kuroko as if he were an idiot, the same kind of look Kuroko kept on giving him.

Kuroko fumbled with his shirt and frowned a little. "Well, yes."

"You're a bigger idiot than your ex."

"I just-" Kuroko started but got quickly interrupted by Kagami who seemed to know more about love that Kuroko ever would.

"You're just what? You can't concentrate on things whenever he's around you and you always feel like your heart is pounding." He watched Kuroko, his dark red eyes scanning his actions. "You're scared, aren't you? Your last relationship didn't work out 'cause you stopped having feelings for Ahomine and now you're scared this will happen too." He slightly smirked when he saw Kuroko tense up a little. He hit the bullseye. "You can't just not go out with him because of that. He's waiting for a reply and you're making him wait even longer. Put yourself in his shoes. It would suck, wouldn't it?" He waited and waited... finally, Kuroko nodded his head. "I knew I was right."

"For once, you are. I... I would still like more time. I'll confess to him on Monday afternoon. He works at the cafe so I'll just wait for him after work."

With a smirk of self-satisfaction, Kagami walked over to Kuroko, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, yeah. Build up the courage to confess."

* * *

 

Kuroko was careful. He spend his Saturday and Sunday afternoons at the cafe. He saw Akashi both times and Akashi saw him but he didn't seem to plan on starting a conversation so Kuroko just watched from afar. His blue eyes glancing from his book to Akashi, wanting to walk over and straight out tell him how he feels. He held back though. Akashi was busy and Kuroko decided to confess on Monday afternoon. He didn't read much of his book. Neither did he do any productive work. He slept until late on Sunday and then went to get food. He started reading his novel but he kept on thinking about Akashi and how he would confess. It felt... odd to know that he was going to do it. Whether he had the courage or not. 

Soon, it was Monday. In English, Akashi didn't glance over at Kuroko's seat like last time. He just walked past and went straight to his... or rather, a different seat. It was closer to the back and whenever Kuroko glanced back, he was staring out of the window, deep in thoughts. After class, the crimson haired male left quickly. Kuroko didn't even get to ask him to wait or him after his shift ended. It cause Kuroko to feel a sudden sharp pain in the heart area. It gave him a feeling of being out of place. 

About 5 hours later, Kuroko was on his way to the cafe. Akashi would finish work in about 10 minutes and it would be a perfect chance to confess. In his hand, he had pieces of paper, a reminder of what to say in case he forgot how to form a sentence. However, a strong gust of wind sent one of them flying. Kuroko reached out, trying to grab it, hold onto it, maybe even treasure it, but it was out of reach and Kuroko started feeling uneasy. He felt like something was wrong and it made him walk faster. Faster and faster. He wanted to run to the cafe but he didn't want to be out of breath when he got there.

Unfortunately, when he got there, he felt like he was punched in the gut and suddenly couldn't breathe.

* * *

 

All those feelings. All those bad feelings Kuroko felt suddenly came back at once, full force and slapped Kuroko across the face. It hit Kuroko just as painfully as the sight in front of him. Akashi and Mibuchi were talking just before he got there. He was going to call out Akashi's name, make himself visible, but before he could, he saw the two move closer, and kiss. 

Time had stopped and Kuroko couldn't breathe. He gulped and bit his lip, not wanting to suddenly say anything stupid. He felt a shaky breath come out but he still could not breathe. His eyes stung and the longer he watched, the more the tears threatened to spill. It hit Kuroko right and clear. That was reality. Akashi wouldn't wait for him to finally confess. He would move on and find someone else. Someone better. 

Akashi and Mibuchi pulled away from each other and Kuroko let out his breath. He had to calm down. He couldn't just make a fuss of how he was the one that was supposed to kiss Akashi. He was supposed to be the one to stand there so close to the crimson haired male. Mibuchi saw him, a small smirk rose on his lips, as if he had just won something. Akashi turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Kuroko-kun? What are you doing here?"

He gulped again, then coughed. He was on the very edge of just breaking down in tears and the pain in his chest didn't help at all. "I was just... going to give you my answer. I see that you no longer need it though." 

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt to try and be strong just for the sake of not looking weak. It hurt to pretend to be fine when he obviously wasn't. He wanted to badly cry and have someone, preferably Akashi, comfort him but it was childish. It was useless and Kuroko quickly took a step back. "Kuroko-kun, wait." Akashi looked confused so much it made Kuroko ever so lightly smile. He managed to confuse  _the_ Akashi. "You're mi-"

Akashi reached out to Kuroko, confusion and worry all over his face but Kuroko just shook his head. "Please don't. Just don't say anything." He forced a smile and turned around, already making his way back to the dorms. 

"Kuro- Tetsuya! Let me explain myself!"

"There's nothing to explain. I-" He gulped. He had to say it. "I realised that I don't like Akashi back. I just wanted to tell you so you could move on." His voice broke off at the end and before Akashi could say anything, he started running. 

Running away from the cafe and Akashi. Running away from his feelings and the cause of his pain which only continued to grown as he created more and more distance between himself and Akashi. 

* * *

 

"Kurokocchi... you need to go out and eat. It's already Wednesday and you haven't eaten since Monday." Kise shook Kuroko's shoulder as the blue haired male lay in bed, covered by blankets and pillows. "You can't stay upset. You were the one to tell him to move on, weren't you? Now you go and try to do the same."

"I can't. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Then why don't you clear up the misunderstanding? You need to do something otherwise everything will stay the same."

Kuroko just shrugged. He just wanted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was close to crying when i wrote this but then I got interrupted..  
> anyway, enjoy the angst filled Chapter....  
> next chapter, Kuroko finally gets out of bed... with a little force used to actually make sure he stays out of bed.


	7. I'm Akashi Seijuurou, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko makes a decision.  
> However, Akashi doesn't seem to mind it...  
> but... who exactly is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix the angst.  
> Not checking for mistakes since I have like 2 more chapters to write tonight.  
> I was finishing a drawing for a fried on Thursday night and yesterday, I was busy all day and then ended up reading a lot of AkaKuro stuff so...  
> However, I got anew phone today so I can write my notes again so this means more fics might get uploaded since I now can actually use my phone without it fucking up.  
> ENjoy the chapter

The whole Monday afternoon kept on replaying itself in Kuroko's mind on Tuesday up until Kise barged in, Kagami behind him, and yelled how Kuroko shouldn't skip class because he still needs to pass. Unfortunately, it only makes Kuroko remember how Akashi offered to publish his books when he writes them but... Akashi and Kuroko had stopped talking. Well, Kuroko never actually tried to but neither did Akashi. It didn't take long for Kise to drag Kuroko out of bed as the offer to buy him a vanilla milkshake was more tempting than anyone could ever think. 

Tired, dull, and swollen eyes. That's how Kise described Kuroko's eyes when they were waiting for the milkshakes to be made. Kuroko insisted that they go to a different cafe since Akashi might be working and he doesn't want to meet him. It would probably take him a long time to finally get over it. He wanted to confess but suddenly he sees Akashi kissing some other guy that Kuroko only met like 2 or 3 times. It was clearly unfair of Akashi to not even say anything to the poor Kuroko who finally got the courage to confess. However, Kuroko knew that Akashi wasn't patient and waited until the last minute to confess... and he even said he didn't like him in the end.

It was painful to see Akashi in class the next day. Especially since that Mibuchi Reo guy walked in after it was finished to pick Akashi up. Kuroko looked away straight away and nearly dashed away from the class just so no one would see him crying again. Crying over his stupid mistake. He cried over spilt milk and yet he refused to clean it up and fix how things were. He knew he had three choices. He would either accept that Akashi didn't like him and move on, he would fight for Akashi, or he could sulk and never leave his room. He just wanted to pick the first option but all he did was sulk and cry while Kise wanted him to pick the second option. 

Like that, the week was nearly over. Kuroko was walking out of English on Friday afternoon when suddenly, Akashi stopped him. With Mibuchi next to them, they both agreed to meet on Saturday evening and talk things out. It took Kuroko 4 hours to make his choice and then he went straight to bed. The next day he showered and fetched Kise to show him what clothes would be good for the day. Of course, everyone thought Kuroko was just going to meet up with an old friend of his. No Akashi involved. It was finally time for Kuroko to meet Akashi. He calmed himself down, and went to the meeting place. 

* * *

 

"Tetsuya." Narrow heterochromatic eyes stared at Kuroko as they sat in the cafe. Mibuchi was with them at first then left them be. "Be honest, how do you feel about me?" His cold voice pierced through Kuroko's head and it felt  _wrong_. Almost  _unnatural._  

"I..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't like you. I can't seem to even force myself to fall for you." He sipped at his vanilla milkshake and continued to stare at Akashi whose eyes only seemed to watch him and his movement, ignoring everything that's happening around them. 

"I see..." He didn't sound sad nor did he sounds happy. He sounded like he didn't care at all. "That's good then. It makes things easier for me." He sipped at his drink but his ice old eyes continued to stare at Kuroko. It made Kuroko nearly shiver. "I guess we can remain friends though, am I right?"

Kuroko felt  _sick_. He felt like he was going to be sick. Akashi didn't seem like himself. His cold eyes and voice. His nonchalant behaviour towards Kuroko felt  _odd_ and  _creepy_. He used to be interested in Kuroko. He always wanted to know more and more. "I'd rather not." After seeing Akashi raise his eyebrow, Kuroko seemed to remembered to answer Akashi. "I feel awkward being around someone who likes me." He looked out of the window and nearly froze when he heard Akashi chuckle. 

No, no, no. It felt  _wrong._ Kuroko had heard Akashi chuckle before but it felt  _nice_ and  _warm_ while this chuckle felt  _cold_ and  _harsh_. "Tetsuya, I must apologise. I wasn't myself when we talked all this time." He took a sip of his drink and it made Kuroko start to worry. He wanted to escape and never come back. This Akashi made Kuroko want to hide, to disappear. "I was only trying to make Reo jealous." 

What? Kuroko suddenly felt a cold shiver run through him. Akashi continued to speak, not letting Kuroko even say a word. "I've played nice and all with you because I wanted to make Reo jealous. I fake confessed to make him take action. Did you honestly think I like you? I wouldn't stoop so low as to fall for the likes of you. It may be harsh, but you're part of the lower class. You probably barely have the money to pay your university fees. You fall for sweet talk and are stubborn. Your kind is definitely not my type." It must have been a  _lie._ This just couldn't be true. Was Akashi just playing with Kuroko all this time? "I saw my opportunity the day you spilt coffee on me. I saw the opportunity and grabbed it, using it as much as I could. Even if it meant ending up as a cold hearted-"

"That's enough. I understand what you mean. However, I don't see why you're telling me all this. I'm just glad you never really liked me." Kuroko smiled, so  _sweetly_  that it made him feel like he really was okay. Like his heart hadn't just been torn apart and thrown aside by Akashi Seijuurou. He liked Akashi but he couldn't ruin Akashi's new relationship. He believed that the Akashi he knows, wouldn't give up and still try to get Kuroko's heart.

That never happened though. He never really knew Akashi, did he? "I'm glad you understand me then. I won't have to bother with trying to make myself all nice to you just so you understand."

"I have a question.." Kuroko started before he could stop himself. Those eyes stared at him, as if mocking him for ever falling in love with Akashi. "Who are you?" 

It had to be asked. This wasn't the Akashi that Kuroko met all that time ago. This Akashi felt different. He had a different aura around him that Kuroko never saw before. Akashi simply smirked before answering. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HONESTLY TRIED TO FIX THE ANGST. I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS THAT KUROKO DOESNT EVEN TALK TO AKASHI BUT HERE. I TRIED TO FIX ANGST BY WRITING EVEN MORE ANGST.
> 
> im so sorry omg this wasnt supposed to happen. *continues to listen to Pulla Magi Madoka Magica Playlsit and tries to write fluff*


	8. You belong to me, only me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko tries his best.  
> in the end, he still has no idea what to do.  
> Also, Akashi is a possessive little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary is shitty but i dont want to spoil it. In this chapter, Akashi is the only one to actually say something. The theme gets a little dark...  
> enjoy the chapter that i wont read over to check for mistakes cause its 3am and im supposed to get up in like 3 hours

Kuroko felt sick and he couldn't eat anything. Everything somehow reminded him of Akashi Seijuurou. Just like warm food. It was warm and it looked nice. Kuroko had to decide whether he wanted to eat it or not but if he waited too long, it would turn cold. It would turn awful and then would have to be forgotten. Just because Kuroko made the wrong choice and waited with his decision. Or maybe like bitter coffee. It still tastes nice while warm but if you wait too long, it will turn cold and it won't taste too nice. Unless you like it that way. 

Saturday was a day of tears. After hearing Akashi so calmly say he was Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko said how he didn't have much time left and had to go. Of course, he had nowhere to go. He walked through the streets with tears falling down his cheeks. At one point, he sat down on a bench and just cried. A little girl tried to help him by giving him some flowers she had picked... unfortunately, they were red and yellow which made Kuroko only want to cry more. When he got home, his face still tear stained, Kagami almost immediately asked what was wrong. Kuroko explain, not seeing why he should continue to hide it as it was all over now. Kagami just called Himuro to bring some hot chocolate for Kuroko and some sleeping pills so he could fall asleep and rest. Kuroko continued to cry while waiting for Himuro. After about an hour later, Kuroko was already sound asleep, hugging onto his pillows while covered in multiple blankets. 

Kagami told Kise what has happened and Kise only frowned, both were unsure how to help their dear friend. It would be easier if it wasn't Kuroko but over the past few days, they learned that Kuroko is more fragile than he looks. He was determined but he wasn't very good at handling his own feelings. They both couldn't just sit around and do nothing though. They had to solve the problem somehow but... neither of them knew how to deal with the Akashi that Kuroko told them about. 

* * *

 

Disappointment. That's what Kuroko felt. He felt disappointed in himself for ever believing someone like Akashi would actually fall in love with him. That Akashi would think more of him but he was utterly crushed, stepped on, and thrown away. Just tossed aside as if he didn't matter at all. Did Kuroko mind it? He did decide to say he didn't like Akashi so why was he so upset? Things were supposed to be better this way. 

Akashi told Kuroko he enjoyed working with him. He just tossed Kuroko aside now. It all felt like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Kuroko didn't want to believe it. He wanted Akashi to like him. He wanted to be with Akashi... but why did Akashi change so much in just a few days? Why? It was all Kuroko wanted to know because knowing that, would answer his questions. Did Akashi really play with his heart or was Akashi just pretending? To find out more though, he had to talk to Akashi and he wasn't ready for that. He would have to wait for his heart to heal but then... what would be the point?

Somehow, thinking of talking to Akashi made Kuroko feel sick. Those cold, sharp eyes and that cold voice made him feel like he had been frozen in place. Akashi freezing him in place, making him unable to escape. Just like he was unable to escape from his own feelings. No matter what Akashi said, Kuroko only fell for him more. Akashi took over his thoughts. He forced himself into Kuroko's life. Red and gold. Red and gold. Whenever Kuroko closed his eyes, he just saw flashes of red and gold. That icy stare analysing his every movement. 

Kuroko couldn't escape. He couldn't run. He had to face Akashi and find out more otherwise he won't be able to rest. 

* * *

 

It took Kuroko a day to find out that Akashi Seijuurou and Midorima Shintarou were friends from middle school and talked a lot in high school (although both attended different high schools). He managed to get Midorima's phone number and he had called him. It was the first mistake Kuroko made... or so he thought. He was told about Akashi and it only made Kuroko more eager to get with Akashi. To pry open his heart and see how he truly feels and what he truly is like.

As Midorima said, there are two Akashis. The switched places in middle school but the 'emperor' one should have gone away during the Winter Cup in the first year of High School. He decided to reappear around 3 years later, right after Kuroko saw Akashi and Mibuchi kiss. 'Bokushi*' (as Kuroko called him) was set on victory and thought high of himself. The normal Akashi was the one Kuroko had first met. In the end, Kuroko still had no idea whether Akashi liked him or not. He had to find out. He needed to find out.

Another thing that Midorima had mentioned, was that Akashi might have gotten upset over Kuroko saying he didn't like him, so to defend his emotional well-being, 'bokushi' took over. Somehow, Kuroko didn't want that to be true. He didn't want to be the cause for Akashi's change unless it was a good change. All he could do now, was try adn bring Akashi back. 

* * *

 

Whenever he looked at Akashi, he thought his task was becoming more and more difficult. He felt sick and he felt cold. He knew he was had fallen hard and 'Bokushi' made it impossible to get back up. Whenever he was about to get up and talk to Akashi, he would turn, his cold eyes narrowing into a glare. He made it impossible for Kuroko to move. He froze him on the spot and it hurt. Kuroko felt like Akashi controlled all his actions, made him unable to do things on his own. A single step was being forced back by Akashi's dominance of the whole situation. He made it difficult for Kuroko but Kuroko didn't give up. After being forced to back away, he'd try again and again. 

However, whenever he thought of how Midorima said Akashi was like, he thought that something was different. It was sudden. It all happened suddenly. Kuroko was walking back from the library late at night when he felt someone pull him back and pin him against a wall. Heterochromatic eyes stared at him, a small smirk visible. "My sweet little Tetsuya... You noticed, didn't you? I know you've talked to Shintarou and I know he told you about my past self but this time, things are a little different." The smirk only grew and Kuroko felt himself panic. 

"That other Akashi no longer exists. I got rid of him. He was useless... just like you. You don't know what do to help me yet you keep trying. It's a useless effort. Wouldn't it be just easier to admit you have fallen for me and you can't get up. Or should I say, I won't let you get up. You belong to me, only me. Do as I tell you, and I'll offer you my love... that's a good deal, isn't it? Just say you love me and I'll treat you well."

Akashi gripped at Kuroko's wrists harder, his face inching closer and closer and closer. Kuroko frowned a little, not sure whether he should give up and enjoy whatever he's give or whether he should continue to try and get the first Akashi back. His vision began to fade, his head pounding, and his knees feeling weak. The last thing he saw was Akashi's eyes widen before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bokushi - the other Akashi
> 
> This was written in 3 hours. i couldnt concentrate and i drank too much monster at once so i jsut kidna decided to end the chapter like this. over a thousand words so its fine!


	9. I have no choice but to grant your wish for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finally makes the final step.
> 
> However, things end a little different than everyone expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the last chapter of my AkaKuro University Fanfic!  
> I'm hoping that you guys enjoyed it so far and I'm thankful for the support (kudos and comments)! I decided to make this chapter a little longer and I'm pretty sure not many expected this kind of ending.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Wake up." A command. An order. It easily made Kuroko open his eyes, he was being pinned against the wall and Akashi was holding him up, looking a little worried.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked as Kuroko suddenly slammed the door behind himself and sat down on the floor, head in hands and his whole body shaking. He didn't speak and he slapped Kagami's hand away when he tried to comfort his friend. Kuroko was terrified. He was scared and any form of contact made him want to vomit.

His wrists were sore from Akashi's grip. They were still slightly red. He had only barely managed to escape Akashi with a small distraction and he ran away as fast as he could, not looking back and not paying attention to the looks a few people gave him. He was panting and he could barely breathe. The image of Akashi and his icy gaze filling his mind. It was haunting him wherether he looked, watching him and analysing his movements it truly frightened him. He felt as though Akashi could sense his fear and was ready to grasp the time when Kuroko was vulnerable, unable to escape.

"Oi Kuroko. At least go sit down on the bed. It's way more comfortable that the cold hard floor."  Kagami cautiously helped Kuroko get up, not sure what would make him suddenly snap and panic. So far he didn't even react, just let Kagami guide him. . He led Kuroko to the bed and helped him sit down, making sure he was comfortable, and putting a blanket over his shaking shoulders. Seeing Kuroko like that made Kagami more worried than when Kuroko wouldn't get out of bed for a day, just right after he got his heart broken by Akashi. Yet again, he didn't know how to help. "Tell me what happened. I'm here to help." It was the only way to figure out why Kuroko was acting like that and to try and help him. After Kuroko shook his head, Kagami placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to make the childhood comfortable talking about it. "I just want to help you, that's all. Please let me at least do that much."

Letting out a shaky breath, Kuroko started speaking, his eyes darting between Kagami and the door - worried it might swing open at any time and reveal Akashi. "I was on my way from the library when I met Akashi-kun. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pinned me against the wall. It happened so quickly too. He... he scared me. He had a different aura around himself and he told me... he told me I belonged to him.." Kagami wiped Kuroko's tears away and sat down next to him, urging him to go on and say what else happened. "I... I believed him for a moment. He made me feel like I was supposed to believe what he said. Or maybe I just wanted to believe that because he was right... I did fall for him and him being a different Akashi might have made me fall even more. It was too much and I blacked out for a few seconds. I woke up and he was slightly caught off guard so I ran away but... I keep on seeing his gaze observing me. Analysing me. Trying to find all my weak points and then crushing me until I have to depend on him. To make me fall for him and the only way back up was to listen to whatever Akashi-kun said."

"It's not how things have to be. I'll tell Kise about this and we'll make sure Akashi stays away from you. We will definitelly keep you safe. Now go to sleep! I'll get Kise over as soon as I wake up!" Kagami grinned at Kuroko and made sure he layed down and went to sleep straight away. Kagami covered him with a blanket and texted Kise and Himuro straight away. He needed to help Kuroko. They were like brothers that helped each other out. Kuroko was always there for him abd it was about time Kagami payed him back.

The next day, when Kuroko woke up, Kise was already in the room, talking to Kagami, Himuro, and Aomine. Kuroko sat up, already feeling dizzy. His head felt heavy and his eyes stung. He felt awful and sick. It had to end and he had to sort things out with Akashi. He wouldn't play along just as Akashi wished for him to. he couldn't let Akashi control him and his life. Not like this and not in a way that made Kuroko anxious most of the time. Without making a sound, Kuroko pulled a hoodie over himself and went out, not bothering to change from his pyjamas, he just needed to sort this out as soon as possible.

Just like that, he felt a little better. He couldn't avoid Akashi just to make himself feel better. He had English with Akashi and he didn't want to stop coming to the cafe just because Akashi worked there. If he didn't do it, he would probably have to move to a different university and he couldn't afford to do that. He already accepted the fact that the real Akashi was most likely gone and all that was left was 'Bokushi'. Kuroko knocked on the door to Akashi's room and was greated by Mibuchi Reo who didn't seem to like the fact that Kuroko had come over. Just what had happened between them? "Ah, Sei-chan... he's here." The raven haired male turned around and then let Kuroko in, looking back sure if Kuroko closed the door behind him, gently glaring in the process.

"Tetsuya." Akashi turned away from his laptop and looked at Kuroko, his gaze locked on him. "Did you decide to finally listen to me?" He seemed to analyse each and every little move that Kuroko did. His heterochromatic eyes narrowed down to a small glare that only Kuroko seemed to see. "Well? Did you?" Akashi asked again, just a few seconds later. He didn't seem to move at all which made Kuroko feel even more uncomfortable

Gulping, Kuroko stepped forward and gently bowed his head. "I apologise but I am not interested in you. I'm sorry for any trouble this misunderstanding has caused and also, I hope you understand but I would rather not talk to you from now on." He glanced up at Akashi who had a neutral facial expression, his gaze slowly moving away from Kuroko back to his laptop. Kuroko's heart started beating faster and faster, scared that Akashi might lock him in the room and keep Kuroko to himself.

"I see. I have no choice but to grant your wish for now. I won't speak to you unless it is an important matter." Akashi glanced at Kuroko before looking at his laptop again. "I think this will be an appropriate time for you to leave now." To say he was surprised wasn't enough. Kuroko simply nodded and left, closing the door behind him, a sharp pain gouing through his heart. He had finally got rid of Akashi at a small cost of heartbreak. In the end, he did like Akashi, didn't he?

* * *

After his conversation with Akashi, Kuroko felt odd. He had no reason to talk to Akashi and most of his worries were gone. The feelibg if being watched and observed had vanished and all that was left, was school work and stress. Kuroko only hoped this was the end. He didn't have to see Akashi unless it was English and whenever he was in the cafe, someone other than Akashi served him. It felt... unaturally natural. A simple life with no Akashi Seijuurou in it.

Everyone was happy for him and yet, Kuroko found himself missing the way his heart skipped a beat or two whenever he spoke to Akashi. He missed the way his skin would feel whenever Akashi had touched him. He missed that voice, sweet or cold, it didn't matter. He was sure he made the right choice though... but once Akashi appears in your life, you can't erase him from your memory.

Just like that, with no Akashi in Kuroko's life, his years in university had finished. He had finished his novel but it didn't get published. It was a shame but Kuroko didn't give up. He just decided to look for a job while also writing.

"I can't believe Kurokocchi got the job without an interview!" Kise grinned as he fixed Kuroko's hair. Aomine left Kuroko's CV in a job center and a man had called him to say he got a job as a secretary for their boss. Apparently, they had heard that Kuroko was a great guy so their boss hired him without an interview. "I wish you luck! Do you best on your first day!"

* * *

"Come in." A voice called out from the office and Kuroko slowly walked in. The first thing that caught his attention was a crimson colour. Crimson hair with a pair of red and cold heterochromatic eyes. "I'm glad to see you again, Tetsuya." Before Kuroko could even ask, Akashi continued to speak. "I already told you, you belong to me - and _only me_."

 

Since the day Kuroko got the job, he had been living with Akashi Seijuurou. They were announced as a married couple and Kuroko had no way of escaping from Akashi. Fortunately, Kuroko had noticed that the 'Oreshi*' was still alive, sometimes making Akashi a little less possessive of Kuroko. Unfortunately, Kuroko didn't try to bring him back only because of one reason.

He was broken by Akashi and he was beyond repair himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oreshi - the Akashi that Kuroko first met (the nice one)
> 
> This can be either a happy or a sad ending. It could have been more happy but things could have always been worse. I'm thankful for the support and I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Leave a comment on what you think and maybe even give me an idea for my next fic. If you like my writing style and would like to request a pairing, contact me on Tumblr (Schemingcat) or Twitter (akashicchis)! I want to write more fanfics but I need some ideas so please send some requests! ^-^
> 
> Also, please leave some feedback! This took quite some time to write so I'm hoping to get at least some more feedback!


End file.
